Various recoil absorption/reduction mechanisms have been proposed for shotguns and other firearms subject to vigorous recoil forces. In such mechanisms, a spring or other compressible element is interposed between a firearm butt plate and the butt end of the stock. An example of such a recoil reduction mechanism can be seen in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,730, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. While such mechanisms can help reduce the recoil forces transmitted to the shoulder of the firearm user, further improvements are possible.